


Per amore di Joan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [8]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sulla coppia Joan/Holmes.





	Per amore di Joan

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a: PhoenixQuill.

Demolizioni  
  
“Mi ripeta che cosa sta facendo” disse secca Watson. Guardò una serie di bulloni intorno all’investigatore e alcuni pezzi smontati della doccia. Si avvicinò alla vasca al cui interno era sistemato in ginocchio Holmes.  
“E’ qualcosa di puramente professionale” spiegò. Watson espirò dalle narici e scosse il capo.  
“Il nostro caso mi sembrava riguardare qualcuno che era annegato al mare”. Ricordò all’altro. Holmes sgranò gli occhi, sorrise e alzò le braccia.  
“Qui ti sbagli, Watson!” gridò. Si voltò, tremando e accentuò il sorriso.  
“E’ successo in una vasca, in una vasca!” esultò. Watson sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie, socchiudendo gli occhi allungati.  
“Niente potrebbe farla desistere dalla sua opera di demolizione?” domandò. Le iridi intense di Sherlock divennero più chiare e brillarono riflettendo quelle cupe di lei.  
“Questo, in realtà” rispose. Si sporse, afferrò il mento di lei e chiuse gli occhi, baciandola. Watson sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e il battito cardiaco le accelerò. L’uomo approfondì, lei sentì il suo odore intenso di tabacco e legna bruciata. Chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò, afferrandogli con una forza una mano e obbligandolo ad appoggiargliela sul fianco.

Inizio modulo

  
  
Cap.2 Bambino geniale  
  
  


Sherlock gonfiò il petto, mosse su e giù la mano intenta a stringere una penna indicando la fotografia sulla lavagna digitale alle sue spalle.

“Era convinto che nessuno avrebbe cercato nelle sue feci, ma era ovvio che la chiavetta l’avesse mangiata” spiegò.

Joan lo guardò camminare avanti e indietro, strinse le labbra e batté con il piede un paio di volte per terra.

< Non posso farmi vedere sorpresa > pensò.

“Essere riuscito a risolvere questo caso la rende soddisfatto, vedo” disse atona.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Lei l’aveva compreso?” domandò.

Joan batté le palpebre un paio di volte.

“Se me lo sta spiegando, deve aver dedotto di no” rispose. Si alzò in piedi e gli tolse la penna dalla mano. Guardò Sherlock arrossì e voltare il capo di scatto, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò verso la foto.

“Io, però, credo che nemmeno il nostro colpevole avesse capito della chiavetta e mi fa pensare che non sia un professionista” disse.

< Sembra un bambino geniale, ma pur sempre un bambino > pensò.


End file.
